Somethings Gotta Give
by AddiTood57
Summary: Riley leaves the certainty of home and embraces the uncertainty of the unknown. Which Big Time Rush boy will she fall for? And will they fall for her too? R&R. rated M for language/paronoidness


**A/N: Some people may have already read this. No, I didn't steal some one else's story. I am simply uploading it for a friend.  
>Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. <strong>

* * *

><p>Oh my jeez! I was frozen inside, I couldn't move. Here in my hands was the key that may or may not unlock my future. Everything now resides in this small letter. Small was good right? Big, yellow letters were the rejection letters, or was that only for colleges? My heart stopped for a second…What if this was my last chance ever to meet my dad? To ever make it big? What if everything I ever worked for, all the singing lessons-everything I did to get the chance to meet my dad and to fulfill my dreams of being famous? Was everything all for nothing?<p>

I don't know why I'm freaking out, considering I haven't even opened the letter yet. Or why I can't think of one positive thought. Its like my brain is frozen on the negative. My dog, Shadow, jumped up on the couch, urging me to open the letter. It almost made me laugh because I've had him for so long it's like he can sense everything I'm feeling, and it's was almost laughable at times. He barked and nudged me with his nose until I opened the letter that contained my future.

_Dear Miss Miller and family,  
>We are pleased to tell you that you have been granted your chance at working with Gustavo Rock at Rocque Records. You will be staying at the palm woods, here is your key. Thank you for auditioning your flight leaves at 12am tomorrow. See you soon.<br>Sincerely, Rocque Records_

"Excuse me, Princess Riley could you so kindly get off your throne, and help me with the gro- What's wrong?" My Ma asked. I wiped the tears quickly forming in my eyes. I don't know why I'm crying I just got everything I hoped for. But now that it's actually right in front of me I don't know what to do with it. Do I really want to leave the security and safety of home, and risk the uncertainty of the unknown. I mean, what if my dad doesn't even like me, or he's ashamed of me since they had me so young.

All of a sudden I regretted all of this everything, and I was scared cause I couldn't turn back now.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I wiped the tears openly flowing, and showed her the letter.

"I thought this was what you wanted? Why are you crying?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm just scared is all. Ma I didn't tell you this incase I didn't get it, I didn't want to upset you for nothing."

"What is it sweetie?"

"I auditioned for Rocque Records to promote me." I watched as all of the color drained from her face.

"As in Gustavo Rocque? My ex? Your father? Oh Riley how could you without talking to me first?"

"Because you wouldn't of let me. You would of said 'It isn't the right time yet.' But mom there will never be a right time. I had to do this, I had to do it for me." I explained, her face pained.

"I know Riley, but…" She trailed off, "When do you leave?" She asked changing the subject.

"You do mean when do we leave right? I can't go by myself."

"Yeah that."

"12am" I answered looking at the time it was 3:00pm, I still had time to go to the skating rink. I had to get dressed first considering I was still in my pjs. I dressed in a tanktop that said 'too good to be true', skiny jeans, a black leather vest, and multi colored converse.

"Okay we have to get packing soon." She was still in robotic mom mode letting everything sink in, and deep down inside I know she is still in love with him. She's never even looked at another guy, and when she talks about him her face goes all dreamy. I decided to clear my thoughts, so I grabbed my skateboard and red and white duffle bag and was on my way.

When I got there I quickly got changed into uniform and put on the music then got into position.

_Is this the end?_  
><em>Or only the beginning?<em>  
><em>The second chance<em>  
><em>You never thought you'd get<em>

_The question is_  
><em>Will you do something with it<em>  
><em>Or spend your days<em>  
><em>Lost in your regreat<em>

_This is the story of your life_  
><em>You decide<em>  
><em>How the rest is gonna read<em>  
><em>This is your chance between the lines<em>  
><em>To redefine what kind of legacy you leave<em>  
><em>This is the story of your life<em>  
><em>And it's a story worth telling<em>

_Breathe in deep_  
><em>Feel your heart still breathing<em>  
><em>Let's go see the reason you're alive<em>  
><em>Oh, you are here<em>  
><em>and love is up to something<em>  
><em>So take your fear<em>  
><em>and leave it all behind<em>

_This is the story of your life_  
><em>You decide<em>  
><em>How the rest is gonna read<em>  
><em>This is your chance between the lines<em>  
><em>To redefine what kind of legacy you leave<em>  
><em>This is the story of your life<em>  
><em>And it's a story worth telling<em>

_This is the joy_  
><em>And it's the pain<em>  
><em>And all the pages in between<em>  
><em>Your finest hour<em>  
><em>Your weakest moment<em>  
><em>It where you've been<em>  
><em>It's where you are<em>  
><em>It's where you're going<em>

_This is the story of your life_  
><em>You decide<em>  
><em>How the rest is gonna read<em>  
><em>This is your chance between the lines<em>  
><em>To redefine the kind of legacy you leave<em>  
><em>This is the story of your life<em>  
><em>Go tell the story of your life<em>  
><em>Cause it's a story worth telling<em>  
><em>It's worth telling<em>

_Is this the end?_  
><em>Or only the beginning<em>

Feeling the ice beetween my feet I felt everything coming together. My head felt clear, and I felt at ease for the first time since I made the desision to send my audition tape to Rocque Records. To hell with all the possibilitys I have the path I want to take, and no matter how many obstactles stand in my way there is no way in hell they're going to take the future I see away from me. My mom will finally come to terms with her feelings that haven't faded for my father if I have to lock her in a room with him for her to stop being so stubborn. Lets face it I'll be 18 in a couple of years, and I don't want my mom to be alone counting the days till' I'm home again.

Oh my geez look at the time! I grabbed my stuff and changed my shoes without bothering to change out of my figure skating dress, I got on my skateboard and hightailed it out of there.

When I finally got home my mother was watching T.V.

"If we are leaving at 12a.m. We better start packing," She told me so I went to my room, and started packing. My best friend Rayne called

"I can't believe your leaving me for the rich and famous," my Rayne complained.

"Come on, Rayne. You know how important this is for me," I say.

"I know, I know, you have to find your lost father, and make it big time. But what about your mom?"

"Ma will be fine. She's tough"

"I know," she sighed defeated "But I'm going to miss you so much, when you get rich you better be flying my ass up there."

"You can bet on it, and we'll live out our dream on having houses in New York and Europe, and we'll have everything we ever dreamed of." She laughed at that

"We've had those dreams forever, but it still won't be the same."

"I know, but I call you every day. Pinkie promise." I held up my pinkie knowing she was doing the same.

"Pinkie promise." She said sadly I was going to miss her so much, but I had to do this for me, and she knew it too.

"Look babe, I have to pack. We'll video chat every day I'll call you text whenever I can. But I have to pack I'll call you when I get there. Love ya"

"Love ya too. Show them L.A. snobs who the top bitch is." She laughed

"Oh trust me. I will!" I laughed along

Hanging up the phone, everything finally sinks in. Starting all over, everything is about to change. It really is a new beginning; But also the ending of a chapter to my life, and so help them god if anybody trys to stand in the way of my happy ever after. Everything is different from this point on.

For the second time today I burst out crying. Everything is changing and I can't help but wonder if I made a mistake.

Shadow looked at me tiredly, and puts his head on my shoulder to comfort me.

"I know boy it's been a long day."

11:00pm

I got like an hour of sleep and I was physically and emotionally exhausted.

Dude why the fuck would they book the flight in the middle of the night? The only people who are even up are the crazies. Slowly, I got out of bed, slipping into my favorite black skinny jeans with slits all the way down the legs, red and black corset, black vest, I 3 boobies bracelets, and an OMG necklace. And let's not forget my fuck-me red pumps. I don't get why people complain about high heels they're comfortable and mega cute.

Going into my bathroom, I brushed my brownish/blackish hair. After, I put on just enough eyeliner to make my hazel eyes pop. Walking back into my bedroom, I looked around. I can't believe I'm leaving.

On my way out I saw the hole in the wall where I 'accidently' kicked a hole because I lost the figure skating contest cause the bitches' mom slept with the judges making sure her kid won. I know this sounds ludicrous but I know it is true because it was the scandal for the whole month. They even mentioned it in the gossip section in the paper. I got grounded for that, but only for like a day because of that paper. I still can't believe we haven't got it fixed. I went downstairs. I stared at the door and remembered when mom slapped the mailman, kicked him where no man wants to be kicked, and then told Shadow to 'get him' him for 'sexually harassing her'. In all honesty he was just asking her out, but where do you think I get my theatrics from?

"I'll meet you in the car," my mom said opening the front door and closing it behind her, and followed my mom out the door. Sliding the key into the lock for the last time, as I blew a goodbye kiss at my old life, and welcomed my new one with slightly shaking, but wide open arms.

When we got there a man named Mr. Bitters greeted us, but very rudely until he realized that we were new clients he changed his attitude quickly. Man isn't it ironic that his name is Bitters (haha).

When I walked into our new own I was stunned it was beautiful. There was an island separating the kitchen from the living room so it was one open space. Then there was a plasma with a DVD player which was awesome cause I'm a movie buff. Other than the island there was no real furniture, but we were told that Rocque records would pay for all our decorating needs. The rooms had a bed and that was about it, and all the walls were white so we could paint to. I'm going to like it here.

Shadow barked giving his approval of the place. I laughed and scratched between his ears.

The rooms were all white and just had a bed so we could decorate however we pleased. After unpacking all my things, the place actually started to feel like home. I got my hot pink bikini the bottoms had some brown embellishments on the hips and the top was just a simple hot pink halter. I got a t-shirt out of my closet that said danger, and a pair of jean shorts, and to top it off I grabbed my white and pink flip-flops.

I went to see my friend Jo that I haven't seen since she moved here to live out her dreams. I finally spotted her wearing a grey and blue plaid button up with the sleeves cropped to the elbow dark wash jean shorts, and blue and grey/brownish flip flops.

"Jo!" I yelled and jumped into her arms, getting weird looks from people mostly because I wrapped my legs around her. Back home we got called lez and we got weird looks all the time, but it never really bugged us. They soon realized I was just a huggy touchy person as will palm woods.

"Riley! I am so happy to finally see you again. I missed you so much it just hasn't been the same without you." She laughed she had been my friend before I met Rayne, and they have never actually met yet.

"So where's the boyfriend I hear so much about?"

"I dunno he should be going to the pool soon. Come on I'll introduce you to Camille."

"Okay! Piggyback ride?" I asked happily

"Haha you never change do you?" I shook my head. "Hop on"

"Yay!"

When I first met Camille I instantly liked her. Her personality was erratic and chaotic I loved it. Though she did try to slap me. She was wearing a pink and white plaid tank top and cutoff jean shorts.

Grabbing the nearest beach chairs we decided to strip down to our swim suits and sun bathe for a while. Jo had black board shorts with a red embellished top that was crisscrossed in the back, and Camille had a multicolored bikini.

I closed my eyes and tried to catch up on the sleep I missed because people actually get up and the inane hour of 12am. Some old couple were fighting about god knows what the whole way. Suddenly a big shadow fell over me. Cracking my eyes open, I saw four boys standing above us. I was about to tell them to get out of the sun, but I saw the cutest boy ever he had tan skin, a mega cute smile, super white teeth, and big brown eyes. I'm such a sucker for brown eyes. Just looking at him my heart stuttered. Man am I gonna like it here.

Carlos P.O.V.

Jo was lying beside a brown haired girl. Who was absolutely gorgeous so I tapped on the guys shoulders and we headed over to greet the dark haired stranger. When we went over it looked like she was going to say something, but something stopped her.

Kendall introduced us.

"Hey I'm Kendall."

"I'm James" He winked she rolled her eyes! Score!

"Logan."

"C-c-carlos." I stuttered because damn her eyes were so easy to get lost in.

"I'm Riley nice to meet you." She said.

After a while she left to go take her dog for a walk, but she said she'd see us later.

"Man she was hot! She will be mine!" James said after she left while he did his weird hand dancing thing over his face.

"Dude did you not just see her blow you off?" Logan asked him

"Doesn't matter! She will be mine!"

"I doubt that didn't you see? She was practically drooling over Carlos" Jo said wait did she just say that about me? I couldn't stop the grin from spreading on my face.

"I bet I can get her first." James said a wicked smile spreading over his face. My guts and conscious were screaming no, but it was a bet I couldn't not take a bet.

"You are so on!"

"Didn't your mother's ever teach that it is crude to treat a human being as property?" A voice barked from behind us

Uh-oh turning around we saw Riley absolutely seething at us. Her eyes shot daggers and if looks could kill we'd be six feet under. Her hazel eyes that were more green last time I saw here were dark brown that they looked black, and the seriously looked like she had Rogue's power from X-men, but she doesn't have to come in contact with our skin. Is it bad if I thought she was hot when she was mad?

_Riley P.O.V._

"I bet I can get her first." I heard James say as I came back with Shadow. I was going to ask if anyone wanted to walk with me, but seeing as they're making a bet on someone. I guess I could go I was about to walk away until I heard Carlos speak and my heart sank at what he said.

"You are so on!" How could someone bet on a person? I was sad for a little bit, but then I got pissed

"Didn't your mother's ever teach that it is crude to treat a human being as property?" I barked making them jump and turn around.

"U-u-uh yes?" James answered as Carlos turned and looked like a kicked puppy. Damn it! Riley do not look at him you'll lose any edge you have.

"Then is there any reason you're betting on some poor girl." They looked confused for a second then relieved? I don't know. They hung their heads low, and apologized then promised not to do it again. Then James got a mischievous gleam to his eyes.

"So Riley out of curiosity which one would you choose?" Carlos! My heart screamed, but I knew in all honesty if I was going to choose I had to get to know them better.

"I dunno ask me in a month or so." They nodded, and so that was the end to my very first day at Palm Woods, and tomorrow I would meet my father.

**A/N: Thoughts? _Constructive_ criticism is appreciated. Flames are not.  
>Also I am posting the link to the polyvore for the outfits here instead of on my profile <strong>

**.com/ somethings_gotta_give_chapter_one/ collection?id=940067 (take out the spaces)**


End file.
